In this type of cleaning appliance, access control is obtained using an authorization carrier, for example a key, on which the access authorization is provided. The receptacle may be a key slot, for example. For the purpose of access control, it must be ensured that only an authorized, trained user operates the cleaning appliance. This avoids improper operation and an associated risk not only of damage to the cleaning appliance, but also of injury to the operator or third parties. Examples of cleaning appliances requiring access authorization are scrubber vacuums, mobile sweepers, and cleaning appliances which operate by means of a cleaning jet, in particular heatable high-pressure cleaners or particle blasting devices such as dry ice blasters.
The detection of the access authorization of an authorization carrier requires that the authorization carrier be positioned in the just one receptacle. As a result, the detection unit contacts the access authorization by means of the at least one detection contact element, and detects in this way. For example, the at least one detection contact element may contact the access authorization electrically or mechanically.
It is an object underlying present invention to provide a cleaning appliance of the generic kind which is usable with greater versatility.